<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stealing toys and hearts by chlorue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074957">stealing toys and hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorue/pseuds/chlorue'>chlorue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>16 year old babies, But he's trying, Ethan is bad a lot of things, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, They met when he tried to steal a duck, im sorry, theyre babies, this is literally the shortest thing ive ever written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorue/pseuds/chlorue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan Green was never good at shoplifting. Like he could try to steal a fucking Snickers Bar and the security would catch him so fast. That wasn’t going to change at Toy Zone. He walked just trying to get something for his younger cousin Oliver. A small stuffed animal that he’d been wanting for a while. The sixteen year old walked into the store with $10 and he then learned the price of the stuffed animal was over that limit. </p><p>or- Ethan and Lex met when his dumbass tried to steal something from Toy Zone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lex Foster/Ethan Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stealing toys and hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ethan Green was never good at shoplifting. Like he could try to steal a fucking Snickers Bar and the security would catch him so fast. That wasn’t going to change at Toy Zone. He walked just trying to get something for his younger cousin Oliver. A small stuffed animal that he’d been wanting for a while. The sixteen year old walked into the store with $10 and he then learned the price of the stuffed animal was over that limit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ethan groaned to himself. “22 Dollars for a fucking duck?” Ethan took a beat before finally realizing he’d have to steal the damn thing. “Well, here goes nothing,” He stuffed the duck into his messenger bag before bolting his way towards the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was stopped in his track by one of the workers standing by the door. Her name tag read ‘Lex’. Lex Foster. Ethan knew her from his shop class, she usually skipped classes a lot, but not Mr. Houston’s. She looked different from her normal black hoodie and black pants. She actually had color. A red vest over a dark green shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know that check out is over there, right?” She smirked. He’s been caught. Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, totally,” Ethan stumbled. Ethan was also a very bad liar, or lier, as he would write. “I was just making my way over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By taking the scenic route, yeah if you want to shoplift, find a better place to put the thing you’re stealing, I can literally see the nose sticking out of your bag,” She pushed herself off the wall and started to pull him over to the check out. “Are you new to this or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Ethan tried to sound cool. He was failing. Lex nodded with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you trying to steal a duck anyway?” Lex reached over the counter to grab the duck out of his bag. “You got a weird thing for ducks?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no!” Ethan’s eyes widened. Lex was smiling. He had literally never seen that girl smile. Not only was she smiling, but she was fucking laughing. “My cousin is sick and he wanted something.” Ethan sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, my little sister is sick right so I’m working double to take care of her,”  Lex put the duck in a bag and handed it to him. “Don’t tell my boss that I’m basically giving you this for free.” She spoke quietly. Ethan gave her a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re actually really cool, you want to get coffee sometime, Beanies?” Ethan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, wow, a date!” Lex chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to be that exactly.” He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if that’s the case, I would love to, my shift is done at 5:00.” Lex smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I will see you at Beanie’s at 5.” Ethan gave her a small finger gun before heading out the store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he would get better at shoplifting. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>